


Its You Who Feel Dead

by ShyChangling



Series: Ascended AU [1]
Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cannibalism, Gen, Horror, Kidnapping, Other, implied at least - Freeform, just in case, just making sure i cover my tracks here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Demons are not unlike cats didn't you know? They choose a person and leave them presents.O'malley though knows he nothing like a pet. Its Dufresne after all he's stalked out that better fits the bill. Shame he hasn't noticed till its too late.





	Its You Who Feel Dead

**Author's Note:**

> So I have.. like a lot of fantasy aus okay. This is probably one of my darkest and I have alot of drabble ideas in it I hope to one day get written someday  
> But also be warning darkship stuff in this.

Doc stopped by the merchant as he did every evening as he passed through the forest path. He looks over the various fruits lain out. "Its a cheaper price today." Doc pulls out his purse strap and lays out some pieces of coin. 

"For you Dufrense, you don't need to pay," O'Malley curls his lips leaning forward slightly. He had watched the other journey to and from his stand buying out stock to give away over the course of the week. The other had nearly dried his purse through it all.

"But O'malley, that's poor business. I've been paying all this time," Doc finds a hand to his face shushing him.

"You speak far too much, be silent and take my good will. I insist." O'Malley is careful not be that pushy.

Doc pulls himself back. He looks to the coins on the table and scopes them up. He's hesitant though, he feels awkward doing this. "I suppose if you are offering them up freely. It would be rude of me to refuse," he smiles awkwardly. 

"Might I inquiry where you go everyday? You've told me you're a healer," O'Malley gathers some vegetation and fruits into a bag. He hands it over. "Don't argue the amount, I know you're feeding more then yourself dear, Dufresne."

Doc shuts his mouth to hide his protests but opens it to answer the question. "The village hospital needs extra hands. I wasn't supposed to stay long but they keep getting the injured dropped on their door." He frowns. "I don't mind helping, don't think I'm complaining. Its just horrible about the situation. None have lived."

"Oh how dreadful," O'Malley does not let himself grin. Oh but how he wishes to.

"Sorry, I shouldn't drop shuch things on others. Its just taking a toll on me," Doc sighs out. The past two weeks and the village was shrinking. People vanishing from their beds and waking on the door step of the hospital. Pieces of them missing. "We are thinking of calling for a Vigal. I hear Freelancer has agents near by."

O'Malley scrunches up his face. "Do you really want those types in the village? Are you so sure its a Harrowed?"

"Its not my call to make, you don't seem to like them?"

"Bad blood you could say."

"I'm sorry to hear. But you should be careful in the forest, I hear the Harrowed enjoy the dense trees. Though I still don't know what one looks like so I can't give warning for that," Doc bows abit. "I should hurry back, I'm cooking this evening. That's all I've been able to do these days, comfort the dying and feed the hungry."

"Don't sell yourself short, Dufresne. I'm sure you have plenty uses."

\--

Doc doesn't know when the fire started that night. He had seen the burning in the distance before the killing in the hospital drove him below ground. He huddles down by the stored food.

Was he a horrible person for running like he did? Should he of stayed with the patients? He's not sure, thinks to stand and go back out. Find as many as he could and get out of the hospital before the fires reached them.

Doc stops as he hears the doors to the storage room. He hears a familiar voice call to him. "O'Malley!?" Doc stumbles out of his hiding spot to his merchant friend. He stumbles to his knees at the sight. 

O'Malley stood there covered and dripping red. His hair drenched and hardening with the blood. "Oh Dufresne. Good, none of the others have found you."

Doc hurries back to stand and carefully approaches him. "O'malley, are you hurt. What are you babbling on?" He feels his head spinning.

"Oh, well I am quite the sight aren't I? But do not worry Dufresne. None of this is my blood."

Doc feels frozen in place. His feet glued to the floor. Watching as now O'Malley takes his turn to walk forward towards him. He grins, blood making itself known on his teeth. "O'Malley I don't understand."

"You really should learn not to talk to strangers, Dufresne. You should learn not to spill facts on a Vigil being called in. I would not of acted so hastfully."

"You couldn't of done all this on your own!" Doc tries to plead against his warnings. No one can do this much damage in one night. He tries to denie that his merchant friend could be a demon all along. He does not want to die here.

"Oh I was not alone, we sometimes live in pacts. Not me, I just lured them in. As close to an army as I'm getting I suppose," he grins and moves on. "Now dear Durfresne. Its time for us to leave." He grabs onto Doc's arm as he flinches. O'malley looks up at him. "Oh don't be frightened poppet. I won't eat you."

Doc pulls his arm and feels fingernails dig into his arm. "You either come with me. Or I leave you to be found by the other fiends I've let run amok." He grins. "Would you rather suffer a chance to live being a pretty little face for me or be torn with the rest."

Doc lets his arm drop. 

"Good. We don't need to get rough now. I'd rather keep my bait looking pretty."


End file.
